House Morrigen of Guilford
House Morrigen of Guilford is a noble house of the Riverlands, and vassals to House Tully and House Targaryen. Their seat is at Guilford. House Morrigen's sigil is a black crow in flight on a storm-green field. Known So Far (more to be introduced later in the series): History Age of the Hundred Kingdoms The Story of House Morrigen of Guilford begins during the Age of the Hundred Kingdoms. Ser Richard Morrigen, founder of this branch of Morrigen, was believed to be from the decedents of House Morrigen of Crow's Nest, other sources in history claim that the other branch came from Richard's line. The real truth is that they are from the Crow's Nest line. Ser Richard, the fourth son of his father, set off from the Stormlands in search of wealth and glory for himself. With this idea in mind, this brought Richard to the Riverlands where he stumbled upon the unclaimed village of Guilford. From there, it is said he challenged the strongest man in the village and won in a duel. Making the village his. On the same day, to celebrate his victory, he got drunk within the village tavern and made himself King of the Forks. Resulting in the first King of House Morrigen, King Richard I "The Drunk" Morrigen. The history of Morrigen lost through time and something the maesters wouldn't tell you. From here the village grew in size slowly, Richard made slow progress in the beginning of his kingdom. Within his life time, he managed to expand the village. He also got married and had a son, naming him after himself, Richard. Years on, Richard the I grew ill and passed. Following the coronation of Richard the II, the village saw a mass increase in size and power within the area. Richard began the construction of Guilford Keep, he began creating defenses and creating town militia to defend his holdings, he also began trading with the east, such as the Vale of Arryn and Lord Harroway's Town. Leading to the village to prosper and setting the ground works of House Morrigen. Resulting in Richard II being called "The Founder". Throughout time, Guilford was created into a formidable castle, known for its tactical location and difficulty to siege, being admired by many who traveled from north to south and from east to west. Towards the end of the Age of the Hundred Kingdoms, House Morrigen, like many other Riverlands houses were subjugated by the Iron Islands and left under hard rule. House Morrigen was sieged and lost to the larger Iron Islands army, almost ending the Morrigen line all together. However, the Iron Islanders were merciful to the house, resulting in them becoming vassals to House Hoare. Effectively ending the Kingdom of Forks. Leading to the last Forks King, King Edmund I "The King who Knelt" Morrigen, to give up his crown and to become a lord. After the ending of their kingdom, the Iron Islands treated the Riverlands houses with disrespect, resulting in a hard rule ship, resulting in a stronger relationships between the Riverlands houses and pass feuds being put a side. Leading to a possible future rebellion. The Targaryen Conquest Being under the rule of House Hoare, the Riverlands houses have been getting reckless, growing a hatred towards the Iron Islands and the Ironborn. At last, their time of change came when the Valyrian house of House Targaryen under Aegon the Conquer arrives upon is dragon to conquer Westeros. House Morrigen rebelled with the other Riverlands houses under House Tully. The acting lord of Morrigen, Ser Lester Morrigen called the banners and regrouped with the other Riverlands houses. Sieging the castle of Harrenhal. This siege would turn into the great burning of Harrenhal, when Aegon burnt the castle to the ground. From there, Aegon made House Tully Lord Paramounts of the Riverlands. Lester would swear loyalty to House Tully. Resulting in House Morrigen being loyal to House Tully. Another notable member of House Morrigen during this time period was Lady Roselin Morrigen, the sister of Lester. During the change of allegiance, Roselin Morrigen married Ser Edward Tully to increase the relations between the two houses. Leading to a close relationship between the two houses. Dance of Dragons Within the Dance of Dragons, houses were forced to pick sides, rivalry's were created. One of these rivalry's was between House Shawney and House Morrigen. Morrigen for the blacks and Shawney for the Greens. Both houses did not really take part in the major battles between the Greens and Blacks, but both send supplies and aid. There were many conflicts between the two houses. One of these conflicts, battle of the Guilford Fields, saw the death of Ser Edward Morrigen and Ser Hoster Morrigen. Resulting in the youngest of the three brothers, Ser Jon Morrigen to take the battle to House Shawney. Resulting in House Morrigen winning the conflict by taking their keep and land. Being a noble house. House Morrigen returned the lands, keep and the family alive. This lead to a rivalry between the two houses in the years to come. Blackfyre Rebellion Within the First Blackfyre Rebellion, the conflict between House Shawney and House Morrigen restarted. House Shawney supported House Blackfyre while Morrigen for the Targaryens. Two battles House Morrigen took part in was the Battle of the Forks and Battle of the Red Grass Fields. The Battle of the Forks was between House Shawney and House Morrigen. The Morrigen's were lead by Ser Petyr Morrigen. The Battle of the Forks resulted in the total annihilation of House Shawney. Petyr being a tactical genius, one of the best lords House Morrigen has had in its history, allowed Morrigen to beat the Shawney's with half the size of their force. After the battle, House Morrigen was able to field its entire force in the Battle of the Red Grass Fields, where the Morrigens fought for House Targaryen against the Blackfyres. It is rumored that Ser Petyr dueled Aegor Rivers during the battle, almost dying to the larger man before escaping from his raft. Within the Fifth Blackfyre Rebellion, known as the War of the Nincepenny Kings, House Morrigen rejoined the conflict, following House Tully. Ser Richard Morrigen, father to Petyr Morrigen, followed House Tully and Brynden Tully into battle in the Step Stones. This was the last battle the Morrigens fought in during the Blackfyre Rebellions. The battle in the stepstones resulted in the death of Ser Richard Morrigen, died to the hands of King Maeleys Blackfyre. Characters In the AKRealm Series - Robert's Rebellion, House Morrigen is among the Riverlords who remained neutral during Robert's Rebellion. Unlike most Riverlands, House Morrigen did not want to be apart of the bloodshed that was destroying the Riverlands. One of the main reasons for this is due to the house not being in a fighting position to support the crown or the rebels.. * Ser Lester Morrigen, known as "The Green Bird" is a Kings Guard to King Aerys II Targaryen. Winning his Kings Guard position in the Battle of Lord Harroway's Town. The only loyal Morrigen to House Targaryen. Category:MorrigenGuilford Category:Noble House Category:Vassal House Category:Houses from the Riverlands Category:House Morrigen